You're My Fate
by svtnct
Summary: Meskipun Lee Taeyong sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, entah dengan cara apapun itu, Jung Jaehyun akan membuatnya menjadi takdirnya. "Aku tidak bisa Jaehyun, lupakan saja perasaan konyol ini!" –Taeyong. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hyung." –Jaehyun.


Title : You're My Fate

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, and others.

Pairing : Jaeyong, slight Yongrene

Length : One shot / chaptered

Rate : T+

Summary : Meskipun Lee Taeyong sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, entah dengan cara apapun itu, Jung Jaehyun akan membuatnya menjadi takdirnya. "Aku tidak bisa Jaehyun, lupakan saja perasaan konyol ini!" –Taeyong. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hyung." –Jaehyun.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG...**

Jung Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri seakan-akan hanya ialah lelaki tertampan di dunia. Well, Jaehyun memang tampan dan dia bangga akan hal itu. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi 181 cm, dengan dada bidang serta tubuh berotot yang lumayan tercetak di kaus yang dipakainya. Jadi tidak salah jika penampilannya mengundang banyak perhatian ditambah dengan pakaian branded yang melekat di sekujur tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang jika Jaehyun adalah salah satu laki-laki yang ingin diajak kencan oleh wanita. Tapi... Jung Jaehyun itu gay! Dan dia tidak terlalu menutupi orientasi seksualnya itu karena ia tahu disekitarnya juga banyak yang seperti dirinya.

Jung Jaehyun memasuki kelasnya yang baru ia tempati selama 3 hari dengan senyum memenuhi wajahnya, berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan langsung merangkul Johnny yang sedang sibuk bercanda dengan Yuta.

"Jae, hari ini Taeyong pulang." Yuta berbicara sambil menatap Jaehyun.

"Taeyong?" Tanya Jaehyun tidak yakin.

"Iya, teman sebangkuku yang kuceritakan kemarin itu. Si pria es tampan yang keluar dari buku komik!"

"Oh." Jaehyun menjawab singkat, masih tidak tahu efek apa yang akan Taeyong timbulkan saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Enak sekali Taeyong pergi berlibur sementara kita susah-susah belajar disini. Orang pintar memang menyebalkan." Omel Yuta.

Johnny tertawa melihat wajah frustasi Yuta, sementara di luar sana mulai terdengan suara berisik serta teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

"Kupikir Taeyong sudah datang?"

Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian sesosok lelaki tampan dengan rambut berwarna pink memasuki kelas mereka yang membuat seluruh perhatian manusia yang berada di kelas tertuju padanya.

"Yo TY!"

Taeyong menoleh ke arah Yuta lalu tersenyum tipis dan Jaehyun berani bersumpah, ia kira Tuhan baru saja mengambil nyawanya.

Damn! Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang memiliki wajah serupawan dan sesempurna Taeyong, pikir Jaehyun. Jaehyun sadar bahwa jiwa gay nya mulai bangkit dan ia tertarik, sangat tertarik dengan Lee Taeyong. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuh kecil dan kurus itu berada di dalam pelukannya, bagaimana tubuh kurus namun sexy itu berada di bawah tindihannya, bagaimana bibir semerah cherry dan kissable itu berada di permukaan bibirnya. Tipikal uke idaman Jaehyun sekali. Okay stop!

Si cantik –panggilan baru dari Jaehyun- berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berjarak dua bangku di depan Jaehyun dan duduk nyaman disana ditambah dengan Yuta yang langsung membrondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Jaehyun merasa rusuknya baru saja ditusuk. "Earth to Jaehyun?"

"Huh?"

Johnny terbahak melihat ekspresi wajah Jaehyun. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Jung? Ku akui untuk kalangan gay Taeyong memang sangat sexy dan cantik. Tipikal uke idaman yang ingin kau kurung dan tidak kau bagi dengan siapapun. But bro, he's already taken, sold out!"

Jujur saja, Jaehyun tidak begitu kaget kalau Taeyong sudah memiliki kekasih, apalagi dengan visual yang memukau seperti itu, Jaehyun mulai berfikir, setampan dan sekaya apa kekasih Tae-

"Dan dia straight, pacarnya perempuan. Namanya Irene, siswi tercantik sekolah kita."

Maaf-maaf saja Johnny, tapi perkataanmu barusan tidak memupuskan harapan Jaehyun sama sekali, malahan Jaehyun merasa semakin tertantang.

"Mereka sudah pacaran lama sekali, 7 tahun mungkin? Yang hebatnya lagi Taeyong sudah sering sekali digoda wanita maupun laki-laki entah secantik atau setampan apapun itu, tapi ia tetap stuck di Irene, entah sihir apa yang dipakai wanita itu." Decak Johnny.

"Kau terdengar kurang suka dengan Irene, John?"

Johnny merangkul Jaehyun. "Kuberi tahu kau satu rahasia, aku dulu sempat suka Taeyong dan mungkin sekarang juga dan pernah mencoba mendekatinya."

"Jadi kau juga gay?"

"Bi lebih tepatnya, Tapi aku heran kenapa Taeyong tahan sekali dengan Irene. Melihat tingkahnya saja sudah menyebalkan dimataku. Ia selalu mengikuti Taeyong kemana-mana, melarangnya ikut ini-itu. Kenapa ia masih betah? Mending jadian denganku."

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Taeyong, John."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah kalah telak dariku. Aku Jung Jaehyun, yakin 100 persen bahwa Lee Taeyong akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku entah dengan cara apapun itu."

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coming Soon...**

 _Irene menatap Jaehyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan tajam. "Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa dengan Taeyongku?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau.. cantik."_

 _Taeyong tertawa. "Maaf tapi gombalan mu tidak mempan sama sekali."_

 _._

 _._

" _Apa maumu sebenarnya Jung? Tidak bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Aku tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanmu di sekitarku!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri hyung, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Apa sebenarnya yang menahanmu? Perasaanku tulus, kau tidak perlu meragukanku lagi jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."_

 _._

 _._

Mohon review nya Review kalian yang menentukan apakah ff ini akan dilanjut atau tidak. Terima kasih #NCT1271stWin #CherryBomb1stWin


End file.
